


Discrepante

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Feelings of Inadequacy, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends, Suggested child abuse, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fica frustrado e Bruce o ajuda. Mas Bruce não pode consertar a causa da raiva de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrepante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discrepant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483980) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> Primeira parte da série Of Science and Soldiers - 100 One-Shots.

“Merda!”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Todos esses números estão errados.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Não, Bruce, você não entende, _todos_ eles estão errados.”

 

Bruce finalmente levantou os olhos do relatório que estava estudando, tirou seu óculos, e focou em Tony. A frustração do bilionário era óbvia; seus cabelos estavam arrepiados, resultado de sua mão ser passada por eles tantas vezes, e sua testa estava franzida com concentração e consternação. Eles estavam trabalhando desde depois do jantar em um silêncio quase completo, confortáveis e ocupados. Ocupados de um modo bom. Mas agora...

 

“Sinto muito, Tony, eu não estava escutando.” Bruce começou. “Qual é o problema?”

 

Tony deu um suspiro exasperado. “Os números. Os resultados. As equações. _Minhas_ equações, Bruce.” Tony estava ficando em péssimo estado, sua face tornando-se rosa conforme discutia. “Como diabos _a porra das minhas equações_ podem estar erradas?”

 

Bruce não disse nada, apenas levantou uma sombrancelha conforme cruzava os braços de modo pensativo, movendo-se para ver as equações ofensoras. Estava acostumado a ver Tony ficar frustrado; seu temperamento explosivo e suas respostas emocionais muitas vezes agiram como um contraponto perfeito para a personalidade do quieto e reflexivo médico.

 

Tony respirou profundamente, esfregando sua testa conforme se recompôs. “Só não consigo ver,” disse finalmente, “como podem haver tantas  discrepâncias  entre meus resultados e os do meu pai. As equações que usei deveriam ter produzido os mesmos resultados em metade do tempo.” Seu punho bateu com força contra a mesa. Bruce não se sobressaltou. “Mas levei o dobro do tempo, e cheguei a uma conclusão inteiramente diferente.”

 

“Tony,” Bruce começou, mas Tony já havia pego embalo.

 

“Fiz JARVIS rodar elas de frente para trás, de trás para frente e, porra, até de lado! Copiei, a mão, todos os dados, dos arquivos originais para os meus, e então digitei elas no sistema eu mesmo, manualmente. E elas ainda estão _erradas_!” a voz de Tony elevou-se a um grito com a última palavra, e, incapaz de conter fisicamente seu agravamento, chutou seu banco como se ele tivesse tentado o morder. Ele teria caído no chão se Bruce não o tivesse pegado, arrumando-o gentilmente antes de tentar novamente.

 

“Tony,” ele tentou, sua voz ainda quieta, calma, equilibrada.

 

“Sabe, algumas vezes acho que deveria simplesmente ter ouvido meu pai,” o inventor continuou, agora caminhando pelo laboratório, empurrando equipamentos inocentes do caminho com mais força do que era realmente necessário. “’Anthony, você não vai ser nada na indústria científica.’ e ‘Por que você não começa a estudar pintura ou alguma coisa, você não tem utilidade para mim no laboratório.’ Oh, e não vamos nos esquecer do meu favorito, ‘Algumas vezes nem acho que você é meu filho!’” Essa declaração rendeu a uma mesa do laboratório, aparafusada ao chão, um chute particularmente forte. Tony parou e xingou, virando outro banco e impulsionando seu pé ferido para frente, com uma mão em seu queixo enquanto gesticulava enfaticamente com a outra.  
Subitamente ocorreu a Bruce que ele estava prestes a quebrar seus óculos, já que suas mãos haviam se fechado em punhos sem que notasse. Sabia que Tony e seu pai tinham uma... relação complicada. Mas não percebeu até aquele momento a extensão de suas diferenças. Definitivamente não sabia do recentimento que Tony nutria e que estava subitamente tão evidente. E, ainda por cima, Tony estava _sóbrio_.

 

E não havia terminado

 

“E tinha também a minha mãe,” Tony continuou, quase sem notar que Bruce estava se aproximando de sua mesa. “Ela não ajudava em _nada_. Só ficava parada lá, toda a porra do tempo, toda solene e quieta e simpática, mas ela disse alguma coisa para ele? Não. Ela me disse que ele estava errado? Não. Ela não fez _nada_.” Suas mãos estavam tremendo. “Leve isso para longe de mim... Nunca mais quero os ver.” Um parte de pastas pardas caiu na mesa na sua frente.

 

“Tony!” Bruce disse, firmemente, muito mais alto do que antes.

 

“ _O que_ , Bruce?”

 

“Não tem nada de errado com as suas equações.”

 

“Do que você está falando?”

 

“É o que estou tentando te dizer, Tony,” Bruce explicou. Ele removeu a primeira página de cada pasta e colocou-as lado a lado. “Aqui,” ele apontou. “Você não estaria tendo esses problemas se sua letra não fosse tão horrível. Você copiou 17 como sendo o coeficiente de _b_ , mas agiu dali em diante como se fosse 11.” Ele levantou ligeiramente sua voz. “JARVIS, corrija-me se estiver errado, mas se você substituir esse erro, e aplicar a mudança em todos os locais que exigem o coeficiente de _b_ , os resultados devem ser os mesmos dos de Howard Stark.”

 

“Calculando agora, Dr. Banner,” respondeu o computador. E então, depois de alguns minutos, “Você está correto, senhor.”

 

Bruce virou-se de volta para Tony, sem saber que reação esperar. Ele definitivamente não esperava encontrar Tony quase chorando, com um meio sorriso atônito em seu rosto.

 

“Tony?”

 

Tony pareceu sacudir-se mentalmente, e então se levantou e se alongou. Em alguns segundos, ele pareceu ter esquecido que qualquer coisa tinha acontecido. “Welp, agora que corrigimos isso, acho que é hora de pararmos por hoje,” ele disse, antes de se virar e caminhar em direção à porta.

 

Bruce seguiu hesitante, um pouco assutado pelo comportamente abrupto de Tony. “Uh… ok,” concordou, enquanto alcançava seu parceiro.

 

Assim que passou pela porta, Tony parou e quase casualmente colocou uma mão no ombro de Bruce.

 

“Obrigada, Big Guy,” disse, com todo brilho e enganação de volta em seu olhar. “Foi bom você ter percebido.”

 

E com isso, Tony seguiu pelo corredor, sem dúvida em direção ao bar mais próximo.

 

Bruce balançou a cabeça e virou-se em direção ao seu quarto, olhando para seu relógio. Duas da manhã. Subitamente, como se descobrir a hora tivesse causado isso, o físico estava exausto. Então naquela noite não se sentou para ler como fazia normalmente. Ao invés disso, adormeceu mais rapidamente do que pensava ser possível, em um sono exastivo cheio de visões de uma apavorada miniatura de Tony, sendo perseguido e apanhando sem piedade de uma caricatura de Howard Stark.

 

Quando Bruce acordou na manhã seguinte, tudo o que podia se lembrar era do rosto do pequeno Tony, e não conseguiu tirar a imagem de sua cabeça por dias.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Então, eu posso ou não não ser boa em inventar conversas científicas. Mas alguém realmente lê Science Boyfriends por causa da ciência? Pffft.
> 
> N/T: Agradecimentos a Bannerific (Nellethiel) por ter escrito e me deixado traduzir essa história.  
> Deixei o apelido de Bruce como "Big Guy" porque soa muito melhor do que "Grandão".


End file.
